


Knot My Favorite Smell

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 1-Scent Marking: Derek just missed his mate, Stiles, so he decides to visit Stiles at college. Only to grow upset when his mate’s room doesn’t smell like him anymore.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 17
Kudos: 684





	Knot My Favorite Smell

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to post this today!!
> 
> Anyways, yes! Finally!! Kinktober! I’ve been waiting for this the entire year, I’m so excited. I think the hardest part is trying to make 31 fic names that have the word knot in them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek drove all day just to get to Stiles’s dorm. His wolf was agitated that his mate wasn’t around as often, since Stiles had gone to college Derek found himself sleeping with one of the humans shirts. Or curled around Stiles’s pillow because it was covered in the humans scent. It comforted him a lot but now he just couldn’t handle not having Stiles’s scent on him. Hell even the thought that Stiles probably didn’t smell like him anymore had him on edge. He was ready to tear the inside of the Camaro as he slammed into the parking spot. He already knew where the dorm was located so without a moments hesitation he stalked his way to the dorms.

He ignores all the looks given his way. Derek knows how he looks to them. A hot, broody asshole with a leather jacket, he probably looks like he’s either here to kill someone or have them on their knees begging. At least according to Stiles that’s what he looks like. Derek couldn’t care less what others though about him.

Growling under his breath as he stopped at Stiles door, Derek pulled out the copy of the key Stiles had given him before slipping inside of the room. The moment he was hit with the fresh scent of mate Derek’s dick started to get hard. He wanted more than anything to push Stiles down and fuck him full of his come but looking around he found the room to be empty. Agitated with this, Derek shucked off his shirt before removing his pants next. His dick was still straining in his boxers but Derek ignored it as he made his way around the room rubbing his scent over everything.

First was the couch, Derek could smell so many different scent on there as well as Stiles’ own which made his wolf bare its teeth. Laying on the couch Derek rubbed himself over the furniture before getting up and rubbing his hands all over the books he knew that Stiles touched jist but the smell. He knew Stiles was sharing a dorm with three other men, and Derek didn’t have anything to worry about but his wolf was ready to tear open their bodies and howl in rage. Making his way to Stiles room, Derek couldn’t stop the rumbling noise in his chest as he was struck by Stiles scent only. He shoved a hand down to stroke his cock as it leaked when he saw the pile of dirty laundry.

Grabbing a handful of the clothes, Derek shoves his face into themand inhaled the scent. Moaning when all he smelled was Stiles. Stiles sweat, Stiles pubes, Stiles cum. God he was in heaven. Pushing his boxers down until his balls and cock were hanging out, Derek jerked himself off for a bit before stopping. He didn’t want to come yet. Not without Stiles. His balls were achingly sore from not coming in so long, it wasn’t that he couldn’t jerk off. He could jerk off plenty. But without Stiles scent filing up the room, or his presence nearby Derek couldn’t get into the mood to rub one out. They tried phone sex a couple of times but it made Derek feel weird and he wasn’t that great with dirty talk over the phone.

So not coming meant his attitude was the _worst_ and the Beta’s absolutely hated how grumpy he got when Stiles wasn’t around.

They could whine and bitch all they want but nothing was going to fix Derek’s problems unless it was Stiles.

Tossing the clothes onto the bed, Derek wiped the hand with his precome on it over Stiles pillow. Smirking at the knowledge that Stiles will go to sleep tonight laying on his cum. It made the Alpha giddy and his cock dribbling some more. Grabbing the pillow Derek rubs against the soft material, his cock smearing his come all over the fabric while his balls twitch and get his scent all over it. Derek snarls at the overwhelming scent of his mate, now that he’s rutting against his bed Derek wants nothing more than to come. 

His wolf barely helps as it has him panting and growling, shifting off the pillow Derek stands by the bed heaving as his cock leaks like a faucet over the floor.

Derek’s ear perk up when he hears the familiar beat of Stiles heart, it’s fast little beats are close to the dorm and Derek locks onto it. He can hear Stiles’s laughter from where he standing in his room and his wolf is practically jumping and yipping like a happy pup when his mate draws closer. Grunting, Derek haphazardly pulls his boxers on, ignoring the fact that the head of his cock is still sticking out of them as he makes his way to the door. Stiles gets closer and closer and finally the door clicks as he unlocks it.

It’s Stiles but there’s two guys standing behind him as well. The two of them looked shocked at the sight of Derek’s presence but Stiles face goes from confused to overjoyed in minutes.

“Derek!” He yells, throwing his bag to the side as he throws himself into Derek’s arms. “You’re _here!_ I thought you weren’t going to visit until next week.”

“I missed you.” Derek answers, his arms wrapping around Stiles completely and pulling Stiles until he’s flushed against the werewolf’s body. Hands wander all over Stiles lithe form as he can’t get enough of Stiles, he snuggles and shoved his nose into the back of Stiles ear where it smells like morning dew and sleep.

“You’re such a sap, Sourwolf.” Stiles teases, unabashedly snuggling against Derek’s larger form. “And also a lot more naked than I thought you would be.”

Derek sniffs and when he senses one of the two strangers is a werewolf, with that came in with Stiles he feels his hackles raises. Looking up from where he’s buried his face into Stiles pale skin, Derek flashes red eyes at the front boy. A low growl starting at the back of his throat when they flash their eyes back at him. Wrapping his arms around Stiles waist, Derek’s throws the human over his shoulders. Ignoring Stiles shouts of outrage as he takes them to his mates room, slamming the door when he enters.

“Jesus Christ, who knew Stilinski could bag a hotty like that. I knew he was in a relationship but holy fuck that was some eye candy.” One of the boys says breathlessly.

“Dude, _don’t._ ”

Ignoring anymore of the conversation, Derek fosses Stiles onto the bed and immediately pounces on the human.

“Der, holy _fuck._ You ok big guy?” Stiles voice goes breathy and high as Derek tears off all his clothes. No in between silliness as he tosses the clothes to the floor. Derek leans down to start sucking kisses against Stiles neck until there are bruises left in the spots. He ignores the words coming from Stiles mouth, everything washing over him as his instincts take over. His mate is so pretty when he whines and lifts off the bed as Derek’s claws trace down his sides. He never presses them too hard against his lovers skin, knowing they could cut him open and he would never hurt his mate.

Stiles makes a beautiful high pitched boise when Derek grips his hips, the werewolf holds him in place and watches as Stiles’ cock goes from soft to completely hard in seconds. Licking his lips, Derek leans down to take in all of Stiles cock in his mouth. Smirking as Stiles yelps and thrust his hips into Derek’s mouth. The salty taste of Stiles come on his lips has Derek rutting his hips against the bed sheets, the toughness of the fabric giving his dick the perfect friction as he hollows his cheek out to take Stiles all the way down.

“Shit. Shit. Shit! _Derek-fuck!_ ” Stiles moans, his hands coming down to tangle themselves into Derek’s dark hair. He moans and fucks his hips into Derek’s mouth until his whole body freezes up and he’s coming in a short amount of time.

Swallowing the come down his throat, Derek pulls off with a wet slurping sound and licks his lips as Stiles watches. The humans cheeks and shoulders are red as a tomato as he stares back up at Derek through lidded eyelashes. 

“You feeling better, you horn dog?” Stiles teases but his voice sounds hoarse now.

“No.” Derek answers, grabbing Stiles legs and rolling him over until he’s on his belly as his ass is up in the air. “Need to fill you up with my come. Make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”

“I’m pretty sure people learned the last time you visited me and left bite marks and bruises the size of a baseball all over me.” Stiles snarks, stuttering at the last part as Derek rips open his bottle of lube. The Alpha pours it all onto Stiles asshole and watches as it drips down between his legs. 

Licking his lips, Derek starts fingering Stiles open with two of his fingers. He knows it’ll be a bit of a stretch but Stiles asshole opens up so beautiful for him, it twitches around his fingers and sucks them in like a greedy little mouth. If he had the time he would have started lapping at Stiles hole first before fingering him, he loved eating Stiles out but at this moment he wanted nothing more than to fuck him wide open. After a while of just using two fingers he adds in a third and really starts spreading his hole open, the younger man moaning and spazzing as Derek fucks against his prostate. His cock weeps underneath him and Derek watches as it gets hard all over again.

“Fuck look at you. You already came once but you’re ass is so hungry to be filled up again you don’t even care. I could fuck you over and _over again_.” Derek growls, pushing his fingers to the last knuckle before stretching them as wide as they can go. Stiles back arches into the touch as he tries to get more of Derek’s fingers inside of him.

And the way he _begs_ , fuck it gets Derek harder than ever.

“Derek-Der. Please, please. Just fuck me already. I don’t want your fingers-fu-cock. Your _cock_. Please.” His voice gets so high pitched at the last part.

“Love how you beg for my dick baby. Want me to knot you tonight. Fill your ass with so much of my cum it’ll be dripping out of your hungry hole when you go to class tomorrow.” Derek snarls into his skin, lapping up Stiles spine as he nips at the moles. He has to have Stiles smell completely of him and no matter what he does it never seems like it’s enough.

Stiles nods his head vigorously, pushing back his hips for the werewolf while he whines. “ _Please, Alpha._ ”

Those two little words set Derek off. His wolf burst through the carefully knit seems he has made for himself to mask himself as a regular human. He feels the shift take over him from head to toe as he shoves his dick inside of Stiles pert ass. There’s no if and buts in between, not even a slow thrust to make sure he doesn’t tear something open. He knows Stiles will be ready for him, he can smell the faint traces of lube on the bed that tell him Stiles has either been jerking off or fingering himself to ride the dildo be bought before leaving. Stiles yells as Derek slides into him. His ass flexes and clenches around Derek’s cock when he finally stops moving, his cock sinking in all the way to the hilt and Derek marvels at the sight of Stiles ass. It’s beautiful to see that mole speckled ass flexed and push itself backwards on his cock.

“Such a _greedy_ boy.” Derek growls, beginning to pick up the pace as he starts fucking Stiles with all his strength. He starts of with long powerful thrust that hit Stiles prostate. 

“Holy fuck _Der-Uh_!” 

Snarling, Derek uses one hand to grip Stiles hip and the other to tug on his hair. He loves watches as Stiles looses all his composure and looks like a wrung out whore as Derek fucks him. The human makes a high pitch noise in the back of his throat when Derek thrust all the way in and stills his hips. Panting against Stiles pale back, Derek pulls himself together and watches with rapt attention as his knot starts to form. Stiles hole _clenches_ around his thick knot like a _hungry_ little mouth as it tries to eat up all his dick has to offer. 

His knot stretches his mates beautiful hole until Derek feels like he’s stuffed Stiles enough with his come. Yanking once and then twice until his knot pops out with a wet ‘ _plop_ ’, Derek let’s the rest of his cum spill onto Stiles back and the sheets. Spoiling them in his sees. Derek smirks as Stiles whimpers from the sudden motion. Waiting for his knot to go down, Derek moves again and rolls them both on to their sides. A rumbling noise starting up in his chest as he smears his cum all over Stiles skin, scooping some of it up to press into Stiles mouth.

The younger man laps and suckles at Derek’s cum covered fingers, moaning when Derek presses his fingers deeper into his mouth.

“Hungry for my cum, huh, baby? Next time I’ll let you suck me off before I come all over your face.” Derek muses, smirking as he feels Stiles shudder against him.

“You ruined my sheets, asshole.” Stiles mumbles, his voice sounding hoarse.

Derek growls against his neck, “Don’t lie. I know you love it.”

“Do you think Bryan heard?”

He guesses that must have been the werewolf Beta he saw earlier, and a possessive part of Derek grins at the thought of the werewolf hearing them together. Hell the walls are so thin in these dorms he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole floor heard Stiles moan. Nipping against Stiles ear, Derek gets comfortable as he waits for Stiles to get his energy back.

And maybe later when he has to leave the room because Stiles wants to hang out at the bar with some friends, he’ll smirk all smug like as the few werewolves in the group give Stiles a wide eyed look. Of course they smell Derek on the human, the younger man is practically covered in his seed. He wouldn’t be surprised if the humans could smell it on Stiles. Throwing an arm over Stiles shoulder, Derek leans back in his seat knowing Stiles is his.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved!!
> 
> Tomorrow will be Surprise Heat!


End file.
